1. Field
Disclosed embodiments are generally related to a fuel nozzle for use in a combustion turbine engine, such as a gas turbine engine and, more particularly, to a pre-mixing type of fuel nozzle that in one non-limiting application may be used in an injection subsystem for a distributed combustion system (DCS).
2. Description of the Related Art
In gas turbine engines, fuel is delivered from a fuel source to a combustion section where the fuel is mixed with air and ignited to generate hot combustion products defining working gases. The working gases are directed to a turbine section. The combustion section may comprise one or more stages, each stage supplying fuel to be ignited. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,281,594 and 8,752,386 in connection with fuel nozzles involving pre-mixing of air and fuel.